brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Dimensions Year 50
LEGO Dimensions Year 50 is the 50th year of LEGO Dimensions. This custom is dead serious. Themes Look in the infobox. I'm not retyping it. Description LEGO Dimensions is back for its 50th time! Batman is also back for the 50th time! Give us your money and buy everything! We even brought Sonic back because we know you'll buy it! Who can resist? Face it: LEGO is going to take over the world one brick at a time!!! This year round we have the most exciting memorable characters as in the most minor characters. Also, collect every vehicle. Remember, you can ride anything! Expansion Packs Wave 1 * Batman Fun Pack - Batman (BvS) + Batmobile (BvS) * Sonic Fun Pack - Sonic + Rideable Hedgehog (See link below) http://kids.nationalgeographic.com/animals/hedgehog/#hedgehog-closeup.jpg * Captain America Fun Pack - Captain America + Hydra Skull * Bith Fun Pack - Bith + Flying Drum Set * Jar Jar Binks Fun Pack - Jar Jar Binks + Stupidity * Jimmy Fallon Fun Pack - Jimmy Fallon + Poisonous Doo * Dobby Fun Pack - Dobby + DOBBY'S SOCK! Wave 2 * Boromir Fun Pack - Boromir + They Have a Cave Troll * Gollum Fun Pack - Gollum + The rock and pool Is nice and cool, So juicy-sweet! Our only wish, To catch a fish, So juicy-sweet! * The Joker Fun Pack - The Joker + A Rideable Version of His Abusive Father * Jabba the Hut Fun Pack - Jabba + Pizza Hut Pepperoni * Neville Fun Pack - Neville (Potter Puppet Pals) + Exploding Birthday Cake Wave 3 * Obi-Wan Fun Pack - Obi-Wan + High Ground * Anakin Fun Pack - Anakin + Low Ground * Banana Guy Fun Pack - Banana Guy + The Bananamobile * Thanos + Throne * Frodo Fun Pack - Frodo + Rideable Samwise Gamgee * Superman Fun Pack - Superman + Underwear Over His Suit * Chris Pratt Fun Pack - Chris Pratt + $1,000,000,000 Wave 4 * Fat Albert Fun Pack - Fat Albert + Blubber * Fin Fun Pack - Fin + Dead Shark * Kitten Fun Pack - Kitten + Ball of Yarn * Senator Finch Fun Pack - Senator Finch + Granny's Peach Tea * E.T. Fun Pack - E.T. + Flying Inspirational Bicycle Adventure Worlds DC Comics: * Batcave and Gotham again ;) Star Wars: * Massive Cantina with endless non-stop cantina music playing!!!! Marvel: * Ninjago (Common glitch) Sonic: * Hills and Cliffs to run off of Jurassic World: * Jimmy's Lab * Rockefeller Center Harry Potter: * The Wizarding World...oooh! :D The Donald Trump Theme: * Trump Tower The Lord of the Rings: * The Interior of Smaug Fat Albert: * Albert's Belly (Yes, it's big enough) Sharknado: *The swirlful Sharknado The Kitten Summer Games: * The Kitten ARENA!!! E.T.: * The MOOON Characters Wave 1 Wave 2 Wave 3 Wave 4 Levels nope RATE Well...? What do you think? Best thing ever Amazing Great Beautiful I wish i could kiss this physically No mammoths were harmed in the making of this video game. Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games